It's your fault
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: A future post Joey/Lauren break-up scene, between Abi & Joey. Part 1 of 2 I think.


_A/N - See I don't even know why I wrote this, I DO NOT want to be thinking about their break-up yet :( :( :( But this idea was just stuck in my head, after people were talking about different outcomes of Lauren's binge drinking. I partly think the reason Abi is so sheltered by her parent's issues, is because Lauren's dealt with most of it. And I just think the Lauren/Abi relationship could be expanded on more in the show. blah, blah, blah. So yeah let me know what you think!_

_This is part 1 of 2 (possibly 3)._

* * *

Joey was sat with Alice and Lucy in the Vic, for a bit of lunch. He could feel people looking over at him, probably still discussing him and Lauren. God, they are gossiping more now they have split than they did when they found out they were dating. Whatever, he just wanted to get back to normal. Whatever normal was now he wasn't dating his cousin, having a secret relationship with her or hiding because he'd broken her heart.

"apparently she's a mess Joey" his sister Alice said with a sigh, him just rolling his eyes in response. And? What was he supposed to do. He's tried, she don't want no help. He's not just going to sit and watch her drown herself in alcohol, he refused to.

"He's made his choice Alice" Lucy chipped in. "Besides Lauren's responsible for her actions." Exactly! The only person making her drink, and lie about it, is Lauren. She's the one at fault, not him. He wished people would stop acting like he wanted this, he loved the chick but he just couldn't do it.

"WHERE IS HE?" Joey stood up in confusion, his sister and ex doing the same. A blonde miniature version of his ex girlfriend storming in the Vic, boyfriend in her wake, heading straight in his direction.

"Listen Abi..." was all he got out.

**SMACK!**

She'd slapped him full around the face, a full power slap it was too. She was more like her sister than people thought.

"It's all your fault! I've tried to stay out of this, I have." She was ranting loudly, Alice cringing at everyone staring at them, Joey just holding his jaw and staring at her in shock. Jay stood behind her, a mixture of pride and laughter on his face.

"I knew you two being together was a bad idea, but noooo Abi, they're in love. Leave them be" she ranted, waving her hands about. "So I did. And now it's a mess and it's all your fault Joey Branning!"

Joey, Alice and Lucy all tried to speak but Abi's glare soon stopped them.

"I don't want excuses" she said, still annoyed but calmer, less angry. "I just know because of you" she said with a sigh, waving her arm in Joey's direction, "Because of you, she's a mess and I know I'm going to lose my sister."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Whether it's from her own actions, bloody vodka bottle stuck in her hand, too bloody heart-broken and messed up to care anymore." Abi's voice broke. "She'll do something stupid. Because she doesn't have you!" her voice got loud. "She'll do something stupid like throw herself off the Vic, just like Bradley, for the one they love" She turned to Jay, eyes full of tears, before speaking again. That got everyone's attention. Everyone knew about Bradley Branning, the devoted love he held for Stacey, even going as far as sacrificing himself for her safety.

"Or Mum'll finally manage to ship her off to Jane's, or Raine's or anywhere she won't have to see you." She let out a sob, so torn between anger at Joey and worry for Lauren. "Either way I'm going to lose my sister, just like Bradley, and James." She wiped her eyes, and suddenly seemed calm. Just like normal Abi, which was why her next words surprised everyone.

"Which is why I hate you." She lifted her head and looked Joey straight in the eye. "I hate you. And your Dad. You are exactly the same. You both messed up our lives without a care." Joey didn't even try and defend himself, and everyone else was too shocked to.

"Because between Kirsty arriving and Lauren falling in love with you, our family has been torn apart and will never be the same again."

Alice finally spoke softly. "Abi."

"Don't Alice. It's true." Abi shook her head, she'd said what she wanted to say so she turned to leave, Jay right behind her.

"Wait, actually..." she turned back round to see Lucy wrap her arm around Joey. "Haven't you said everything yet" Lucy said bitterly.

"No." Abi replied, Jay letting out a surprised laugh, trying to hide it with a cough. "And anyway you're supposed to be her friend. Obviously not a good one." Before Lucy could come up with a comeback, she spoke again.

"Joey." He lifted his head to look at her. "She told me once" She had his attention. "Lauren I mean. She told me that she'd be okay with you. That you promised you'd look after her. That you'd be around as long as she wanted you to be. So everything would be okay for her" Abi shrugged. "She was obviously lying. Because that guy's not here."

And with that she left.

* * *

Back at number 5, Abi and Jay walked in shutting the door loudly behind them, Jay's laughter filling the hallway. "Guys. Noise. Stop it." Lauren said stood in the doorway of the living room, still in last night's outfit with a dressing gown over the top, still hungover but with a glass of wine in hand. It was lunch time. Seeing that, Abi let out a choked sob and ran upstairs.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at Jay, before walking back to the sofa and lying down. Making a split second decision Jay decided to talk to her, instead of going after his girlfriend. Leaning against the doorway, looking at Lauren, he felt relieved. Relieved and thankful to have Abi, without her, Lauren's life would be his, but worse. "Y'know she just clocked your ex" he said casually, smirking when she spat her mouthful back into her glass. "She did what?"

"You heard. Defended you she did. In front of everyone. It was brilliant" he said, pride for his girlfriend in his voice. "What?" Lauren seemed baffled. "Why?"

"Because she's Abi." Jay shrugged. "She loves you."

"She shouldn't bother" Lauren muttered, lying back down.

"But she does. And she still will, when no-one else does." He paused, before deciding to be honest. "Trust me, I know from experience."

"What d'ya want me to do – thank her?" she said sarcastically, face in her pillow.

"I dunno know. Do what you want." His attitude got her turning over. "You're going to anyway" He shrugged. "But either way, no matter what you do, she'll be there." Seeing that she was listening, but lost in thoughts, he said one more thing before leaving.

"Other than her, who have you got fighting for you? Because obviously you've given up."


End file.
